Happiness
by Nhaaa
Summary: <html><head></head>Special For #HappyBirhtLay :: KrisLay/KrAy/FanXing with All EXO members :: tolong beri dukungan KLS dengan mengisi kotak review! Thanks! Hari ini, tanggal 7 oktober, hari yang special untuk seorang ZYX dan mari ingatkan dia untuk tidak bersedih, ingatkan saja dia untuk selalu tersenyum bahagia. Karena begitu banyak orang yang mencintai dan mendukungnya. Selamat Ulang Tahun Yixing!</html>


**_Tolong beri dukungan buat ff ini dan ff-KrAy lain KLS, tunjukkan keberadaan kalian dengan mengisi kotak review! YEHET! Happy reading~_**

**.**

**22.06 KST. **

**October, 6th 2014 **

**At GIMPO International airport**

_SM Town Live Concert in Tokyo yang di selenggarakan selama dua hari, yakni pada tanggal 4-5 oktober di stadion Ajinomoto Tokyo, Jepang, baru saja berlangsung kemarin. Semua artis SM entertaiment, termasuk salah satu Boys Group yang namanya tengah meroket, EXO, kini kembali menginjakkan kaki mereka di Seoul. _

.

_Kris and Lay in the House..._

**_HAPPINESS_**

**KrisLay **_or_** KrAy **_or _**FanXing**

**By**

_ Ayyy_Nha_

_All_** EXO **_Members_

_Rate M_** – 1Shot**

**Friendship - **_Romance - **Canon**_

**Warning! **_Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYSLOVE! Typo(s), BadFic!_** Dont Like Dont Read!**

.

.

Banyak fans yang menyambut mereka kali ini. Yeah, maklum saja, kali ini bukan hanya ada EXO-L, tapi juga ada ELF, Cassiopeia, Shawol, Sone dan fans-fans dari artis SM lainnya.

Bandara benar-benar padat kali ini, terlebih saat para artis SM itu muncul dari pintu keluar bandara. Mereka –para idola itu nampak kesusahan menerobos kerumunan fans tersebut.

Para member Super Junior dan TVXQ sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dan sekarang giliran EXO dan SHINee. Para bodyguart terus menjaga mereka.

Di komandoi oleh ONEW yang kini sudah bisa hadir kembali di tengah-tengah keluarga SHINee, di susul oleh member-membernya. Lalu nampak D.O dan Kai yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, di ikuti Sehun dan Tao, kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Selanjutnya Xiumin dan Chen serta Junmyun dan Yixing.

"Xing, jalan di depanku." Perintah Junmyun.

Yixing pun hanya mengangguk menurutinya. Ia menyusul di belakang Chen dan Xiumin. Butuh usaha keras juga melewati kerumunan fans yang menyambut mereka itu, namun bersyukur karena walaupun agak berdesakan, mereka tidak melakukan tindakan anarkis.

Semua member- kecuali Junmyun dan Yixing sudah sampai dan masuk ke dalam van yang telah menunggu di depan bandara. SRET! Pintu van pun di tutup Junmyun setelah ia dan Yixing menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk. Di barisan belakang, tiga magnae line –Kai, Tao dan Sehun bersama dengan D.O nampak sudah bersandar di jok dengan mata terpejam. Lalu di tengah, pasangan ChanBaek dan ChenMin juga sudah menyamankan diri di jok masing-masing. Jadilah, saat ini Junmyun dan Yixing berada di jok depan bersama dengan ahjushi supir.

Raut wajah kelelahan nampak begitu kontras di wajah tampan-cute-cantik mereka. Yeah, perjalanan dari bandara menuju dorm memang memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Rentang waktu yang cukup panjang di mamfaatkan untuk tidur.

"Tidurlah, akan ku bangunkan jika sudah sampai Dorm."

Suara Junmyun membuat Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya, Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil. Ia tak tahu dalam waktu berapa lama, ia terlelap...

.

.

"Eunghh."

Yixing mulai mendapati kesadarannya kembali. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan –gelap? Ah, kenapa gelap ya? Padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah membuka matanya.

Yixing hendak mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tangannya kedepan, namun nyatanya sesuatu menahan pergerakannya. Tunggu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Pertama gelap, lalu, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya?

Otak seorang Zhang Yixing yang memang terkenal masih berada dalam pentium satu –jika di ibaratkan dengan sebuah komputer itu mencoba mencerna keadaan aneh yang ia dapati. Pertama, ia mencoba mengingat hal terakhir sebelum tadi ia tertidur.

Ia berada di dalam van bersama member-member EXO lainnya. Duduk di samping leader –EXO K, Kim Junmyun atau lebih di kenal dengan Suho yang menyuruhnya tidur dan berjanji akan membangunkannya ketika mereka sampai.

Lalu, sekarang apa yang terjadi dan –dimana dia?

Yixing kembali mencoba menggerakkan tangannya serta tubuhnya. AH! Sesuatu yang menahan pergerakannya itu seperti sebuah ikatan. Ia di ikat? Apa mungkin dan jika ia tak salah menebak, saat ini ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi?

"Junmyun-ah?" Yixing mencoba memanggil –leadernya itu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. "C-chen? Xiumin hyung?"

Yixing mulai di liputi rasa takut? Jika kini matanya di tutup, tubuhnya dan tangannya di ikat... apa mungkin... ia di culik?

IGEMWOYA?! Tidak mungkin!

"C-chanyeollie? B-baekkie? k-kalian dimana?" suara Yixing mulai bergetar. "Taozi? Sehunnie? Kyungsoo? Jongin? Dimana kalian?" Yixing pun mengabsent satu persatu member yang tadi bersamanya.

Ia tak memanggil Luhan, karena memang gege terdekatnya itu tak ikut serta dalam SM TOWN in Tokyo karena sedang dalam pemulihan kesehatan.

"Junmyun hyung? kalian ada dimana? Apa yang terjadi?!" kali ini Yixing meninggikan suaranya.

Namun, lagi-lagi tak ada yang menyahut. Ya Tuhan! Jika ini sebuah lelucon, sama sekali tak lucu. "Ya, siapapun lepaskan aku! Tolong aku!"

KREK!

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ada seseorang di tempat ini?

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya?" terdengar langkah kaki mendekat serta suara berat seseorang.

"S-SIAPA KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU? LEPASKAN!" bentak Yixing.

Yixing dapat merasakan seseorang yang –entah siapa itu kini tengah berada di dekatnya. Entah di samping atau di depannya, Yixing tak dapat melihat. Namun tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan deru napas menyentuh leher sensitifnya.

SIAL! –jangan please! Batin Yixing.

Leher adalah daerah terlarang bagi Zhang Yixing!

"Minta di lepaskan, eoh? setelah aku bersusah payah mendapatkanmu? Tsk! Tidak seru dong."

Yixing hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya saat deru napas orang itu menyapu leher sensitifnya. Kini ia yakin jika orang itu tengah berada di belakangnya.

"YA, SEBENARNYA APA MAU MU? KENAPA KAU MENCULIKKU?!"

Terdengar suara tawa–menyeramkan dari orang yang Yixing tuduh menculiknya itu. Hey! Memang ini penculikan bukan?

"CEPATKAN KATAKAN! APA MOTIFMU SEBENARNYA!"

Orang itu tak mengeluarkan suara sampai Yixing kesal. Rupanya ia memang sengaja membuat namja cantik itu kesal. "Benar kau mau tahu motifku?"

"JIKA KAU MAU UANG? KAU SALAH ORANG KARENA AKU BUKAN DARI KALANGAN ORANG KAYA!"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Itu bukan yang ku mau, cantik."

Yixing merinding sendiri saat mendengar orang itu menyebutnya –cantik. Tsk! Apa-apaan itu?! ia tampan dan MANLY, kau tahu!

Ngomong-ngomong, jika bukan uang, lalu apa? Mendengar ucapan orang yang tengah menculiknya itu terdengar seperti om-om pedofil, tiba-tiba saja Yixing berfikir –mungkinkah ia akan di –aaaagghhh! Sungguh, Yixing tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"J-jadi, apa maumu?" suara Yixing kali ini benar-benar tercekat.

Lagi-lagi, orang itu tertawa sumbang. Tsk! Tidak tahukan dia, tawanya itu sungguh tak enak di dengar.

"Memberimu... sedikit pelajaran."

WHAT THE HELL!

Sedikit pelajaran? Apa-apaan itu? Yixing sih memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal –pelajaran. Tapi begini-begini, ia sudah lulus sekolah.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan tidak punya urusan denganmu. Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskan dan membiarkanku pergi. Aku janji tidak akan melapor polisi." Setelah berfikir dengan otak pentium satunya itu, Yixing mencoba memberi penawaran. "Aku juga bisa memberimu –walau tidak banyak jika kau membutuhkan uang."

Lagi-lagi, terdengar suara sumbang nan jelek itu. Yixing benci sekali mendengarnya.

"Dengar cantik, jangan main-main denganku. Kau pernah mendengar atau menonton berita tentang pembunuhan sadis dengan organ dalam yang di ambil oleh si pembunuhnya bukan?"

Tubuh Yixing menegang seketika. Kali ini ia benar-benar takut setengah mati. Ia sudah yakin, 100 % yakin jika si penculik ini adalah pembunuh sadis yang akan membantai tubuh korbannya lalu mengambil organ tubuh si korban untuk di jual.

HWAAAAHHH MAMAAAAA! TOLONG YIXING, HIKS! Teriak Yixing dalam hati.

Bagaimana in?! Yixing belum mau mati Tuhan. Yixing belum buat mama dan papa bahagia. Yixing belum buat nenek bahagia. Yixing juga belum buat member EXO bahagia. Dan yang paling penting, Yixing belum mau mati sebelum menikah. Huks huks!

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini tanggal berapa ya?"

Ugh, kenapa penjahat bodoh ini bertanya soal tanggal. Mana Yixing sempat berfikir soal tanggal disaat-saat menjelang kematiannya. Tapi tunggu dulu! Hari ini...

6 oktober! Itu berarti, beberapa jam kedepan akan berganti menjadi 7 oktober.

7 oktober adalah hari spesial bagi Yixing, karena hari itu adalah hari dimana seorang Zhang Yixing hadir ke dunia ini. Hari ulang tahunnya.

Ya Tuhan, itu berarti nanti di batu nisannya, tanggal kematian dan tanggal kelahirannya adalah angka yang sama. Itu pun jika si penculik ini membunuhnya jika hari sudah berganti menjadi tanggal 7 oktober.

"Ah ya, 6 oktober ya. Ehm, kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi, akan menjadi 7 oktober. Punya permintaan terakhir, cantik?"

Tubuh Yixing benar-benar bergetar saat penculik itu menyebutkan permintaan terakhir. Yixing tidak pernah menyangka jika ulang tahunnya kali ini, ia akan mengucapkan make a wish terakhir. Miris sekali.

"Hiks hiks.. aku boleh telpon mama, papa, nenek dan seluruh keluarga?"

Terdiam sejenak. "Hah, sayang sekali tidak. Ada yang lain?"

Yixing semakin takut. "Bolehkan aku menelpon teman-temanku, setidaknya untuk berpamitan."

Lagi-lagi tawa sumbang itu menyapa gendang telinga Yixing. "Ah mengharukan sekali. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Ada yang lain?"

Huh, lama-lama Yixing juga kesal karena tak satupun permintaannya di penuhi.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang ingin Yixing dengan suaranya sebelum si penculik ini mencabut nyawanya. Seseorang nun jauh di Beijing sana.

Tapi, tapi, tapi... mereka kan lagi bertengkar.

Si tiang tampan itu cerita lagi ngambek karena foto dirinya yang tengah berpegangan tangan dengan BoA nunna saat mereka tengah melakukan sesi rehealsal sebelum konser yang di uplud oleh account facebook SM Town.

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah, masa tidak ada?! Waktumu kurang dari lima menit, cantik. Sebaiknya cepat katakan permintaan terakhirmu."

Hell- kenapa si penculik bodoh ini seolah memaksa sih. Aneh sekali!

"Hiks hiks..." Yixing terisak ketakutan.

"Ya! Kenapa malah menangis?!"

"Sebenarnya... besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, ahjushi penculik-"

"YAK! Tolong ralat ucapanmu! Aku belum –ahjushi!"

Yixing terlonjak karena si penculik itu meninggikan suara beratnya.

"Jadi, hari ini ulang tahunmu ya? Sungguh malang. Cepatlah, katakan apa permintaan terakhir atau bahkan kado terakhir yang kau inginkan! Waktu tinggal satu menit."

"B-baiklah t-tuan penculik. K-karena aku ulang tahunku, setidaknya nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku."

"Tsk! Permintaan yang cukup merepotkan! Tapi... baiklah. Akan ku kabulkan."

Tubuh Yixing benar-benar bergetar hebat, jika saja matanya tak di tutup oleh tuan penculik ini, mungkin saat ini bola mata indah itu sudah memerah, bahkan bengkak dan bergenang air mata.

"Akan ku hitung mundur ya." Yixing dapat merasakan, jika penculik itu semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Mungkin, ia sedang menyiapkan sebuah pisau atau apapun untuk di tusukkan di leher –atau mungkin di dada Yixing. "Sembilan. Delapan. Tujuh. Enam. Lima. Empat. Tiga. Dua..."

Yixing menahan napas. '_Tuhan, tolong ampuni semua dosa Yixing. Lindungi mama, papa dan nenek juga teman-temanku dan... Wufan ge. Hiks hiks.. aku mencintaimu._' Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dalam hatinya, Yixing pun merasa ia telah siap untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Satu!"

_Saengil chukha hamnida.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

Bersamaan dengan suara nyanyian itu, Yixing merasakan seseorang melepas penutup matanya. Dan... Yixing terlonjak saat mendapati pemandangan di depannya kini.

_Saranghaneun uri Yixing.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

Ke-sepuluh member termasuk Luhan berdiri di depannya sembari bernyanyi dengan cengiran bodoh masing-masing. Di antara mereka, Luhan membawa Kue di tangannya. Kue ulang tahun dengan tulisan dari lilin-lilin membentuk kata Happy Birthday Yixing.

_Saengil chukha hamnida.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

Di samping kiri Luhan, ada Chanyaeol dan Baekhyun serta Chen dan Xiumin. Sementara di sebelah kanan Luhan, ada Suho, Kai, D.O serta kedua magnae EXO, Sehun dan Tao.

_Saranghaneun uri Yixing.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

Nyanyian itu pun berakhir dengan cengirang bodoh khas masing-masing teman-temannya yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Mata Yixing menatap satu persatu ke sepuluh teman-temannya dengan mata tajam, khas orang kesal. "YA, KALIAN MENGERJAIKU, EOH?! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!"

Huft! Teman-temannya langsung terkikik, bukannya takut. Hahahaa!

"Maaf hyung. Kami kan mau bikin kejutan untungmu." Di antara semua member, Chanyeol lah yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hahahaa! Kita hanya bercanda hyung." Dan Baekhyun tentunya. Pasangan yang kompak.

"Tsk!" Yixing mendengus kesal. Tapi –hey tunggu dulu. Jika semua teman-temannya ada di depannya. Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya yag berperan sebagai tuan penculik dalam scenario ini?

"Selamat ulang tahun, baobei."

Suara berat itu sangat khas dan itu milik... WU YIFAN!

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan langsung mendapati –kekasih tiangnya yang super tampan itu memasang senyum bodoh. "WUFAN GEEEEEEE!" teriak Yixing kesal.

"Ah, perlu kau tahu Xing. Aktor utama, sutradara dan pembuat scenario penculikan ini adalah... Kris hyung. Kami di sini hanya sebagai... cameo." Kali ini si leader EXO K yang angkat bicara.

"Jadi, jika ada seseorang yang ingin kau hajar, itu adalah si aktor utama, sutradara dan pembuat scenario-nya." lanjut Junmyun yang di anggukkan setuju oleh semua membernya.

Kris menatap kesal teman-temannya itu. Tsk! Bukankah tadi sebelum mereka setuju dengan scenario itu, mereka mengatakan WE ARE ONE! Giliran menanggung akibatnya saja, kalimat itu tidak berlaku.

"Yak, kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat lepaskan aku!" kesal Yixing.

"Bagaimana ya, hm, tiup lilin dulu deh. Setelah itu baru kita lepaskan." Luhan pun maju dan berdiri tepat di depan Yixing.

"Ayo ge, make a wish. Bukan make a wish terakhir kok. Hahahaaa!" kali ini Tao, si magnae EXO M yang angkat bicara.

Yixing benar-benar kesal di buat ulah teman-temannya itu. Di pikir lucu apa membuat orang mati ketakutan akibat di kerjai. Ingatkan Yixing untuk balas dendam kepada sepuluh namja di depannnya ini nanti.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yixing. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya, pertanda sedang melakukan make a wish. Sederhana saja, Yixing hanya meminta kebahagian untuknya serta orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Mata Yixing kembali terbuka. Ia memajukan sedikit kepalanya mendekat pada kue yang berada di tangan Luhan. Fyuuuuh fyuuuh fyuuuuuh! Beberapa kali hembusan, lilin-lilin yang di letakkan di atas kue tadi pun tak lagi menyala.

"Happy birthday our healing unicorn Zhang Yixing." Seru mereka –minus Yixing dan Kris kompak.

Kekesalan Yixing pun kini sirna sudah. Ia memang tak bisa lama-lama marah dengan teman-teman yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu. Tapi janjinya untuk balas dendam masih berlaku loh.

Yixing tersenyum bahagia bahkan menitikkan air matanya. "Xie xie." Ucap Yixing semangat.

"Nah, Kris hyung. Sekarang bukakan ikatannya." Perintah Suho.

Kris pun membukakan ikatan di kedua tangan dan tubuh Yixing. Ia terlalu fokus membukakan ikatan Yixing hingga tak menyadari jika semua member satu persatu meninggalkan kamar itu. Kamarnya dan Yixing serta manager hyung saat dulu ia masih tinggal di dorm. Lokasi drama penculikan ini mereka lakukan di dorm, di kamar Yixing sendiri.

"Yixing hyung, kau bisa lakukan apapun untuk melempiaskan kekesalahanmu sama Kris hyung. Kalau sudah tak kesal lagi, nanti kami akan bukakan pintu untuk kalian." Sehun menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Yixing hyung, selamat bersenang-senang dan Kris hyung, selamat menikmati hukumanmu." Teriak Sehun sembari ia menutup dan... CEKLEK! Mengunci pintu.

Dan kini, di kamar penuh sejarah bagi keduanya, Yixing dan Kris tinggal berdua. Dengan kini Yixing sudah tak lagi dalam keadaan terikat. Ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kris, memberikan tatapan super tajam pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kris tersenyum bodoh sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Baobei-"

"Tsk, apa sekarang aku panggilkan Xiumin hyung saja yang untuk menghajarmu, atau Tao? Tongkat wushu Tao sepertinya sudah jarang ia gunakan."

"Xing tuo, tidak merindukan gege, hm. Tidak ingin peluk gege?"

"TIDAK!"

"Kalau cium?"

"TIDAK JUGA!"

"Kalau... bercinta?"

PLETAK!

"YA, DASAR MESUUUUM!" Yixing dengan gemas menjambak rambut hitam Kris.

"Ah, baobei lepaskan sakiiiiit."

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberikan kadoku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Yixing pun menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Kris. Namja tinggi itu pun berjalan menuju ranjang, dimana ada sebuah kado di letakkan di tempat itu. Setelah meraih kado ukuran sedang –yang entah apa isinya itu, Kris kembali berjalan menghampiri Yixing dan menyerahkan kado itu pada sang kekasih.

Yixing menatap curiga pada Kris yang nampak memasang –_SMIRK_ sembari menyerahkan kado itu padanya. Tsk! Mencurigakan!

"Ini apa gege?"

"Buka saja." Jawab Kris santai.

Yixing pun membuka kado dengan bungkusan ungu bermotif unicorn itu dengan semangat dan wajah penasaran tingkat tinggi. Namun wajahnya seketika berubah memerah sekaligus shock setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kado pemberian –sang kekasih.

"Gege, kau tidak bercanda bukan? APA INI?!"

-Sebuah Lingerie sexy berwarna ungu terang?!

Kris memang sudah tidak waras! Tingkat ke mesumannya memang sudah berada di atas level Jongin!

.

.

Bukan Kris namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukkan member yang menjabat eomma –EXO M itu. Mau bukti?

Bukannya terdengar suara ribut atau teriakan kesakitan atau suara pukulan, malah terdengar suara –desahan dari dalam kamar milik namja yang menyebut dirinya pangeran Changsa itu.

Tentang bagaimana carai Kris merayu Yixing hingga berakhir, bukannya ia yang di hajar, tapi ia yang menghajar Yixing. Menghajar di atas ranjang tentunya. Mari kita lewatkan bagian itu, hahahaa! Dan sekarang kita masuk ke INTI cerita!

"Ahh nghh~ wanna cum." Yixing mendesah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara di atasnya, Kris terus menghentakkan miliknya yang –besar dan panjang itu di dalam pinky hole Yixing.

Tubuh mereka penuh peluh karena sudah hampir satu jam berada di ranjang Yixing. Sprei yang sudah tak beraturan dan pakaian mereka yang berceceran dimana-mana. Suasana panas didalam kamar itu serta bunyi benturan kulit mereka serta ranjang yang sedikit bergoyang karena Kris cukup kuat menghentakkan miliknya pada hole Yixing, membuat gairah bercinta mereka setelah enam bulan berpisah semakin meningkat.

"Bersama baeboi. Aaakh~" Kris mengerang nikmat ketika hole Yixing semakin mengetat, membuat juniornya semakin terjepit.

"Ge –geh aaah!" tubuh Yixing terangkat kemudian kembali terhempas bersamaan dengan cairan yang keluar dari lubang kecil pada junior mungil miliknya.

"Y-yi... Xing-aahh!" Dalam sekali hentakan terakhir dengan keras, Kris pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam Yixing bersamaan dengan erangan nikmat menyebut nama kekasihnya itu.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yixing dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Napas kedua masih memburu..

"Hoshh hoshh hoshhh.."

Kris dapat merasakan elusan lembut di rambutnya oleh jemari lentik Yixing. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit,lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kris mencium sekilas kening Yixing, kemudian melumat sebentar bibir tebal yang sedikit agak membengkak itu.

"Selamat Ulang tahun baobei."

"Xie xie gege."

Kris masih enggan beranjak dari posisi nyamannya dan terus memandangi wajah itu..

"Hm tuan penculik.. bisakah kau keluarkan .. itu?" ucap Yixing sembari melirik kearah bagian bawah mereka yang masih terhubung.

"Kalau tidak mau bagaimana?"

Yixing mendengus kesal. "Gegeeee bodoh, ayolah. Keluarkan!"

"Tidak mau. Ayo tidur."

"Aaakkh, tapi keluarkan dulu itu geee."

"Tsk! Jangan bergerak baobei. Kau membuatnya kembali bangun."

"Ugh, gege hentikan ahh~"

Dan desahan yang tadi sempat meredup itu pun sepertinya akan kembali terdengar.

Asdfghjjlk! Mari tinggalkan sejenak pasangan –aneh ini!

.

.

"Tsk! Yixing ge payah. Bukannya menghajar Kris ge, malah dia yang di hajar balik." Ucap Chanyeol yang di anggukkan oleh ke-sembilan kepala yang ada di situ. Kini ke –sepuluh member tengah berkumpul di living room dorm EXO, mereka sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yixing pagi ini.

Jika kalian tanya, bagaimana Kris bisa berada di dorm, dia di seludupkan oleh Junmyun dan beruntungnya saat ini manager hyung tak ada di dorm mereka. –_Emang bisa_? **Bisa ajalah, apa sih yang ga bisa di dunia fanfiction hahahaaa!**

.

Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Yixing keluar kamar juga, bersama sosok tinggi nan tampan –dduizang mereka, Kris.

Mereka pun bergabung dengan ke sepuluh member lainnya. Pesta kecil itu pun di mulai dengan penuh canda tawa. Tak ada air mata kesedihan, jika pun ada, hanya ada air mata kebahagiaan. Mari sejenak kita lupakan semua beban hidup mereka, konfilk yang terjadi, dan –semua hal yang membuat para EXO-L menangis.

Hari ini, tanggal 7 oktober, hari yang special untuk seorang Zhang Yixing dan mari ingatkan dia untuk tidak bersedih, ingatkan saja dia untuk selalu tersenyum bahagia. Karena begitu banyak orang yang mencintai dan mendukungnya.

_Selamat Ulang Tahun Yixing-err!_

_wish all your dreams come true and keep healthy_

_We Love You~_

_._

**_The END_**

_._

_141007 Tao's Weibo Bio Update_ :

[Trans] You're one year older~ happy birthday Xing~

_141007 Sehun's IG Update_ :

"Happy birthday lay! #EXO-L

/p/t2Vv-lLkJ1/

_141007 Chanyeol's IG Update_

[Trans] My beloved Lay hungry! very very Happy birthday ~~~~Thanks for leading us hard all the time! Let's be healthy and happy! I love you #layhyung #letstakeselfies

_141007 Xie Na (Na Na) weibo_ : wish for #LAY  
>[Trans] To the hardworking &amp; adorable yixing, happy birthday..<p>

_141007 Yixing' Mom Weibo update_ :  
>[Trans] My dear kid, happy birthday !<br>You're so blessed that so many people who love you come together and busy preparing for your birthday ! Don't forget to work hard to repay them in the midst of feeling touched ! No matter the path in the future is either smooth or rough, don't let them down ! Regular rule, reveal a picture of you, a picture with pig!

_141007 Pesta Co Ltd President Zhang Wen Jun's Weibo Update_ :  
>[Trans] "Old Zhang bro, happy birthday! Yesterday I wanted to wish you happy birthday in advance, but because of SMTown you went to Japan! After this busy period, will make up with a birthday party for Old Zhang bro! Thank you for your hard work all this while, always encouraging each other in friend circles, cheering each other on, and letting me be touched with your hard work! It's past 0 o'clock in Korean time! The most sincere wishes, just hope you are always healthy, happy!"<p>

cr: 张文君- CKVCA

.

.

**_Annyeong! Kris and Lay in the house~_**

FF-nya absurd! Kamu benar! Postnya telat! Benar lagi!

Hahahaaa~

Aku sengaja tidak membuat ff yang angst or Hurt/comfort, ini hari special ZYX gtu, kenapa mesti baca ff yg berderai air mata.. benar tidak?!

Dan Buat KrAy shipper, sekali lagi, beri dukungan dengan meninggalkan review please.. plng engga ucapin selamat ulang tahun ke Icing jg bolehlah, sebutin harapan kalian.. boleh juga..

Aku sengaja buat KrAy, supaya di FF ini bisa menghadirkan Kris... semoga KrAy Shipper sukaaa.. sama FF absurd ini...

GOMAWO!


End file.
